blackpinkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
As If It's Your Last
AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST - piosenka BlackPink, wydana 22 czerwca 2017. Tego dnia o godz. 18:00 KST, piosenka „As If It’s Your Last” ukazała się na głównych portalach muzycznych w Korei Południowej, a jej teledysk został wydany na kanałach YouTube i V Live. W ciągu 17 godzin po premierze teledysk zyskał ponad 11 milionów wyświetleń w serwisie YouTube, stając się teledyskiem grupy K-popowym, który najszybciej przekroczył 10 milionów wyświetleń (rekord ustanowiony wcześniej przez „Not Today” BTS – 21 godzin). Utwór został nagrany ponownie w języku japońskim i wydany 30 sierpnia 2017 roku na pierwszym japońskim minialbumie BLACKPINK In Your Area. . Tekst Jennie Neo mwonde jakku saenggakna Jajonsim sanghae aega ta Eolguli tteugeobgo gaseumeun gyesok ttwieo Nae momi mamdaero an dwae eojireowo Jisoo Neon han jumui morae gata Jabhil deut jabhiji anha Neon swibji anheun geol geuraeseo deo kkeullyeo Nae mami mamdaero an dwae eoieobseo Rosé Jigeum neoreul wonhaneun Nae sumgyeoli neukkyeojini Neol barabogo isseodo Missing you Seotun nal Won’t you set me free Jennie Baby nal teojil geotcheoreom anajwo Geuman saenggakhae mwoga geuri eoryeowo Rosé geojitmalcheoreom kiseuhaejwo naega neoege Majimak sarangin geotcheoreom Lisa majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom Majimak bamin geotcheoreom Love Majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom Naeil ttawin eobtneun geotcheoreom Lisa Uh Imma fall in love baby You gon finna catch me Uh give you all of this baby Call me pretty and nasty Cause we gonna get it My love you can bet it on Black we gon double The stack on them whoa! I be the Bonnie and You be my Clyde We ride or die Xs and Os Jisoo Siganeun heulleoganeunde Maeumman geubhaejiji Nae sesangeun neo hanaman Missing you Seotun nal Won’t you set me free Rosé Baby nal teojil geotcheoreom anajwo Geuman saenggakhae mwoga geuri eoryeowo Jennie Geojitmalcheoreom kiseuhaejwo naega neoege Majimak sarangin geotcheoreom Lisa Majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom Majimak bamin geotcheoreom Love Majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom Naeil ttawin eobtneun geotcheoreom Jennie One two three Saeroun sijakiya Jeoldae dwidolabojin anheul geonikka Rosé nal neoege deonjimyeon Neoneun nal kkok jabajwo Sesangeun uril kkeokkji mothal tenikka Lisa BLACKPINK in your area Jennie Baby nal teojil geotcheoreom anajwo Geuman saenggakhae mwoga geuri eoryeowo Rosé Geojitmalcheoreom kiseuhaejwo naega neoege Majimak sarangin geotcheoreom Lisa Majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom Majimak bamin geotcheoreom Love Majimakcheoreom ma-ma-majimakcheoreom Naeil ttawin eobtneun geotcheoreom Love Polskie tłumaczenie Jak śmiesz tak zaprzątać mi głowę? Ranisz moją dumę, bo to z Twojego powodu chodzę zmartwiona Jestem świadoma swojej pociągającej twarzy, dlatego dumnie wypinam pierś Jednak bywa, że zakręci mi się w głowie i stracę panowanie nad swym ciałem Porównałabym Cię do nędznej sterty piachu Kiedy myślę, że już Cię mam, Ty zwinnie prześlizgujesz mi się między palcami Zgrywasz niedostępnego, ale właśnie to mnie w Tobie pociąga Sama w to nie wierzę, ale moje serce wyrywa się na Twój widok Czy czujesz na plecach mój delikatny oddech? Ze wszystkich sił próbuję dotrzymać ci kroku Jednak kiedy tak na ciebie spoglądam, zaczynam tęsknić Czy w ten leniwy dzień nie zechciałbyś mnie wyzwolić? Skarbie, trzymaj mnie, bo to uczucie niszczy mnie od środka Nie wahaj się! Nad czym się tu zastanawiać? Lepiej całuj mnie, tak jakby wszystko to było kłamstwem Tak jakbym miała być Twą ostatnią miłością Jakbym była tą ostatnią, traktuj mnie jak ostatnią Jakby to była ostatnia noc, kochanie Jakbym była tą ostatnią, traktuj mnie jak ostatnią Jakby jutro miało już nigdy nie nastąpić Oddam się tej miłości, skarbie Ale będziesz musiał mnie złapać Och, mogę zaoferować Ci wszystko, kochany To dlatego mówią, że jestem piękna i zła To my zwyciężymy Kochanie, możesz obstawiać czerń * Padło dwukrotnie Tysiące na ich koszt Ja będę Bonnie, a ty moim Clyde'em Zaryzykujemy dalej albo zginiemy na miejscu Wyślemy im uściski i buziaczki Czas mija, a moje serce się niecierpliwi Odkąd stałeś się całym moim światem, doskwiera mi tęsknota Czy w ten leniwy dzień nie zechciałbyś mnie wyzwolić? Skarbie, trzymaj mnie, bo to uczucie niszczy mnie od środka Nie wahaj się! Nad czym się tu zastanawiać? Lepiej całuj mnie, tak jakby wszystko to było kłamstwem Tak jakbym miała być Twą ostatnią miłością Jakbym była tą ostatnią, traktuj mnie jak ostatnią Jakby to była ostatnia noc, kochanie Jakbym była tą ostatnią, traktuj mnie jak ostatnią Jakby jutro miało już nigdy nie nastąpić, kochanie Jeden, dwa, trzy, rozpoczynam z Tobą nowy rozdział Nie będę już oglądać się do tyłu Czy jeśli rzucę się w Twoje ramiona, zdołasz mnie złapać? Ponieważ w tym momencie ten świat nie zdoła mnie zatrzymać BLACKPINK w Twojej okolicy (BLACKPINK w Twojej okolicy) Skarbie, trzymaj mnie, bo to uczucie niszczy mnie od środka Nie wahaj się! Nad czym się tu zastanawiać? Lepiej całuj mnie, tak jakby wszystko to było kłamstwem Tak jakbym miała być Twą ostatnią miłością Jakbym była tą ostatnią, traktuj mnie jak ostatnią Jakby to była ostatnia noc, kochanie Jakbym była tą ostatnią, traktuj mnie jak ostatnią Jakby jutro miało już nigdy nie nastąpić, kochanie * Nawiązanie do gry w ruletkę https://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,blackpink,as_if_it_s_your_last.html źródło tłumaczenia Teledysk thumb|center|335 px File:BLACKPINK - '마지막처럼 (AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST)' M V TEASER-0|Trailer. File:BLACKPINK – ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ M V BEHIND THE SCENES FULL VER.|Behind the scenes. Wersja treningowa thumb|center|335 px Programy muzyczne File:Comeback Stage BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170624|Show Music Core 170624 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ 0625 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 170625 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170701|Show Music Core 170701 File:《Summer Song》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST (마지막처럼) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170702|SBS Inkigayo 170702 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170708|Show Music Core 170708 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ 0709 SBS Inkigayo NO.1 OF THE WEEK|SBS Inkigayo 170709 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170715|Show Music Core 170715 File:《EXCITING》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST (마지막처럼) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20170716|SBS Inkigayo 170716 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST) Remix ver.' 0723 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 170723 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170729|Show Music Core 170729 File:HOT BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST, 블랙핑크 - 마지막처럼 Show Music core 20170812-0|Show Music Core 170812 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ 1001 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 171001 Gale File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ 1001 SBS Inkigayo|SBS Inkigayo 171001 File:BLACKPINK - ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ in 2017 SBS Gayodaejun File:BLACKPINK - INTRO ‘마지막처럼 (AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST)’ in 2018 Seoul Music Awards Występy radiowe File:블랙핑크(BLACKPINK), 마지막처럼 SBS 박소현의 러브게임|SBS Radio100 File:Super K-Pop BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) & As If It's Your Last (마지막처럼) Arirang Radio|Arirang Radio File:BLACKPINK_-_마지막처럼,_BLACKPINK_-_마지막처럼_정오의_희망곡_김신영입니다_20170726|MBC FM4U Radio File:블랙핑크(BLACKPINK)_"마지막처럼(AS_IF_IT%27S_YOUR_LAST)"_이홍기의_키스더라디오|KBS KONG Kategoria:Piosenki